Bodhi
The Canis Bodhi is a 2-door pickup appearing in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is only available to Trevor Philips. Like other Personal Vehicles, it will not spawn in traffic. It is, however, available to be bought on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com in Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Bodhi resembles a Kaiser Jeep M715, as the Bodhi's doors, rollcage, and other parts are similar to its real-life counterpart. It also bears a likeness to the Land Rover Defender as its front fascia is almost the same as the real vehicle but with a different shaped front bumper. The wheel arches are similar to those on the Land Rover Wolf. However, the vehicle sits much lower to the road than a Land Rover Defender. In addition, the vehicle is also wider and its wheels extend further out from its body. It has a sturdy and robust looking body, making it look like a military vehicle. Chances are the Bodhi is actually a kit car or some kind of customized truck due to its basic design. In the enhanced version, the Bodhi receives a unique vehicle interior. It resembles the standard truck interior, except much more filthy and messier. A piece of gum can be seen on the dashboard, along with various pornographic pictures and sticky notes. Performance The Bodhi starts off with slow acceleration, but has a decent top speed. It's every bit as solid as it looks, resistant to damage and not having a terrible issue with crash deformation. The floodlights on top are also useful for night driving, as they'll get smashed out less often than the headlights will. It does well offroad, climbing hills and taking dirt roads well. With some acceleration upgrades, it becomes an excellent, if large, vehicle. The major downside is it has no roof and it's open-sided, leaving the driver open to gunshots. Modifications GTA V Gallery Bodhi-GTAV-Front2-Trevor.png|Mr. Raspberry Jam appearing behind the stock bumper of Trevor's Bodhi after completing the mission Hang Ten. Artwork bodhi gta V.jpeg|Artwork of Bodhi. Bodhi,Canis.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Bodhi-GTAV-glitch.jpg|The Bodhi towing a large trailer after a character switch glitch. GTA V trailer 1 Bodhi.PNG|The Bodhi as seen in the first trailer for GTA V. Bodhi GTAVe Interior.png|Interior first person view in the enhanced versions of GTA V. Bodhi_GTAVe_Inside.jpg|Interior view. Bodhi_GTAVe_FrontQuarter.jpg|The Bodhi in the enhanced version of GTA V (Rear quarter view). Notable Owners *Trevor Philips owns a red example of the truck with the license plate reading "Betty 32". After the mission Hang Ten, the truck will have Mr. Raspberry Jam tucked behind its bull bar, unless the front bumper is changed at a Los Santos Customs. Like all of the cars assigned to the three protagonists, the player can customize Trevor's pickup and it will retain these modifications whenever it respawns. Locations *This is Trevor Philips' default vehicle, and as such will automatically spawn outside any of his safehouses (Trevor's Trailer, Floyd's Apartment, Vanilla Unicorn) when playing as him. His Bodhi can also be seen parked nearby whenever the player switches to him from Franklin or Michael (so long as Trevor hasn't obtained another vehicle recently, at least without getting killed or arrested while Playing as Michael and/or Franklin before switching back to Trevor). *Can also be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $25,000 in GTA Online. Trivia *For Grand Theft Auto V's ''eighth generation re-release and when viewed in first person, a piece of chewed gum can be seen on the dashboard. This was initially thought by some to be a piece of Johnny Klebitz's brain, yet it couldn't be as it appears before Trevor even scraped the chunk of Johnny's brain (which uses the same model and texture as the gum) from his boot during Mr. Philips. * Bodhi means "wisdom" in Buddhism and is the understanding possessed by a Buddha regarding the nature of things. Bodhi is also the name of the tree which Siddharta Gaotama meditates under for the first time to become Buddha. *The car is named after Bodhi Ogg, the son of Steven Ogg, who was the voice and motion capture actor for Trevor. *The name is also a reference to the 1991 film, ''Point Break. The main antagonist, a bank robber named Bodhi, associates with a group of surfers who are mistaken for his crew. The surfers own a Kaiser M715 nearly identical to the one Trevor owns, aside from the color, which is featured prominently in the first act of the movie. *The default radio station for the Bodhi is Channel X. *If the player modifies this vehicle, it will respawn at the safehouse, still modified like his Hot Rod Blazer. The same happens with Franklin's Buffalo S and Bagger, Michael's Tailgater and Premier, Tracey's Issi, and Amanda's Sentinel. *The Bodhi appears to be a civilian vehicle in the first GTA V trailer, but in the actual game it is only driven by Trevor. **However, it is possible to drive Trevor's Bodhi when playing as Michael and Franklin. If the Bodhi is parked in the same location as Trevor after switching to him, the player has the option of either switching back to Michael or Franklin then taking the chosen character to the same location that Trevor is in, or Take Trevor and his Bodhi in a location that is easy to locate (IE the safehouses), then switch to Franklin or Michael and then take the chosen character to the same area where the player left Trevor. Either way, Trevor's Bodhi should be parked nearby and the player (as Michael or Franklin) has the option of taking Trevor's Bodhi and saving it to a Garage. **If the player (as Michael or Franklin) was able to take Trevor's Bodhi, one has to be quick enough to take it to their chosen protagonist's garage as Trevor may attempt to retrieve his Bodhi. If that happens, the player has to switch back to Trevor to make him alight from his Bodhi and make the other chosen protagonist take Trevor's Bodhi *It is implied the car has ignition problems. Sometimes when Trevor goes to start up the truck, it will stall for a few seconds before starting up. *It is possible for Franklin to take the truck after he rescues Lamar in the mission Lamar Down. *In the mission By The Book, it is still parked when playing as Michael, though it is inaccessible to him if the player tries to open the Bodhi. *If the player takes Trevor's Bodhi as Franklin or Michael he will call the character, raving at him for stealing the truck. *When switching to the brighter headlight intensity in the Bodhi, the flood lights on its roll cage will also activate. *Purchasing the Xenon-lights at any Los Santos Customs will only change the headlights, causing unevenly colored light when activating the flood lights. *The vehicle has a CB radio attached, and occasional trucker chatter can be heard if the radio is switched off. The same is true of the Rat Loader. *Even if the car is customized and resprayed, the faded and damaged paint job will remain. *The player character will rev the engine a few times after starting up the car, unless the player starts driving immediately. *The license plate on Trevor's truck reads Betty 32. It is possible that his mother's name is Betty and that she was born in 1932, this could be a nod to Trevor's respect for his mother. This would make his mother 81 in 2013. *The only time the truck can be permanently destroyed is by choosing Something Sensible as the truck blows up when the gas ignites, unless the player as Michael or Franklin was able to take Trevor's Bodhi by making Trevor and either Michael or Franklin cross paths in the same location and making the latter two take Trevor's Bodhi and storing it in Michael and/or Franklin's respective garages (Including their safehouses) *Oddly enough, it cannot tow small trailers because it is incorrectly coded to tow big truck trailers, however it is impossible to attach a trailer without glitches. *This is the second vehicle in the series to have a teddy bear tucked behind a car's bumper, the first being Gang Burrito from GTA VC. *Because it's classified as an Off-Road vehicle, picking up other characters to hang out causes them to act like the car would be something out of the ordinary. ("That's one weird-ass ride, homie" etc.) *The description of the truck describes it as having made its way "from military to redneck to hipster." This may refer to the running gag in GTA V where Trevor is accused of being a hipster by several characters, usually enraging him. *In theory, taking into account no use of mods, the Bodhi is now the rarest vehicle in GTA V since update 1.14 because only Trevor is able to drive it, unless the player uses exploits when switching characters. Navigation }} de: Bodhi (V) es: Bodhi Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:Military Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class